Because You Loved Me
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: This a songfic based on Celine Dion's "Because You Loved Me". I hope any of you out there take up the challenge. R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews.


Because You Loved Me

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Due to request from some of you, I have decided to write another songfic here. However, this is one songfic that I hope encourages others to try and follow up.

Darien: We really encourage any and all author's out there to try and make sequel or something from this. In short, others can run along with this however they like.

I do not own Harry Potter or _Because You Loved Me_ by Celine Dion.)

The day was October 31st, 1997. The sky was dark gray, and storm clouds threatened to rain on the city of London. However, it was already so in the Wizarding World. But, most of the magical folk were neither in their homes nor in Diagon Alley. They were at Merlin's Memorial Chambers, a sacred place where Merlin himself was buried long ago.

Now, a new resident was being added to the place. The person's name… Harry Potter.

Yes, the seventeen-year-old boy was dead. However, he died shortly after defeating Voldemort. It happened two weeks ago, outside of Harry's old home. The place where his legend started, it was now the place where his life ended.

Now, nearly all of the magical folk from all over Europe came to the sanctum to see their hero/savior off. Not a single eye was dry, nearly all crying at the loss of a very great man. The ones that shed tears the most were Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, the Weasly family, Hermoine Granger, Nymphadora Tonks, Neville Longbottom, and also Gabrielle Delacour.

However, one person stood from the rest. She was standing in the doorway to the sanctum, the rain behind her and the procession in front. She was a blooming beauty of twenty-one, silver blonde hair and also sapphire eyes that were now dull and lifeless. She was half-human, half-Veela. Her name was Fleur Noel Delacour.

The blonde just gazed at the casket that contained the Boy-Who Lived. She was very heartbroken that Harry was dead, and was even more devastated to see that she would never be able to thank him for saving her life. She remembered what happened two weeks ago clearly:

_Flashback_

_Harry was at the place where it all began, and where it will now end. Voldemort had sent out ALL of his Death Eaters to lure Harry back to his old home. The psycho had a taste of drama and flair, wanting the battle between himself and Harry to be at the place where it all began._

_Harry was with Fleur, his wand in his hand and his face firm and determined. Earlier on, he had rescued Fleur from Death Eaters. She and her family came to Britain on a year earlier, to see Harry and his friends. That and also have Gabrielle learn at Hogwarts._

_Her parents were not so lucky, but he managed to save her, Gabrielle, and also Jonathan her little baby brother._

_Harry told Fleur to wait at the gate entrance, to make sure no one would ambush him while he went in to finally face Tom Riddle. She protested, saying she wanted to go with him._

_He gave her a sad smile and stated, "I'm sorry, but this is something I have to do. What I was destined to do."._

_She was confused at first, but before she could ask what he meant, he said something to her that really shook her to the core._

_He whispered, "You know, it's sad when I think about it. All my life, I just wanted to be a normal kid. To have someone love me, have everyday problems, and also have some happiness in my life."._

_He shook his head in a pitying manner and finished, "Yet, I never had any of that. And anytime I gain even a tiny amount of happiness, it is taken away from me. I guess I'm not meant for joy and love at all."._

_She felt guilty at those words, because of some past events that involved both of them. But, Harry held his head back high and stood proud. He gave the blonde female a final, sad smile and a wave. He then went to fight his enemy, to end the insanity._

She wanted to go to him, to hold him and take away his pain before fighting Tom Riddle. But, her feet were glued to the ground. She saw the image of him fading into the swirling fog bank… and knew that she would never see him again.

End of Flashback

The battle was fierce, the way she heard the shouts of pain from Death Eaters inside the home and the way the lights from various curses and hexes shot shone through the windows.

She could actually remember how fast her heart raced when she saw the shadow silhouettes of Voldemort and Harry through the window. Both were firing multiple curses and hexes at one another, Tom frequently using the Killing Curse.

After an hour and a half of seeing the battle, Harry ended the bout. He gathered up every ounce of power he had, but Fleur actually felt something else put into it. She felt that he was pouring every ounce of love he had for all that he felt was worth dying for.

What was more disturbing, and heartbreaking to her was that… she felt that he saw that she was worth dying for. After what she did to him the past, she thought she was not even worthy of the mere thought.

Harry hurled his immense, hidden power at Tom. Tommy-boy was actually frozen in horror, seeing that the raw power beam was more then enough to erase him from existence!

He tried to apperate out of the place, but he soon realized he could not. The anti-apperation wards that he erected, originally to keep Harry in and everyone else from popping in, was now used against him! He would not be able to escape!

With a soul-shattering scream, the beam of power engulfed the evil being. His skin was actually ripped apart, and his naked muscles now stood out. Shortly, it too started to dissolve into the golden wave of energy. Voldemort could not believe it… he was beaten by a kid.

The entire house was lit up like a 4th of July special, and the glow soon died down. Fleur actually dashed into the home, wanting to see if Harry was alright. She went through the front door, and was amazed to see over 500 Death Eaters lying on the floor. Everyone one of them was stunned silly, among them Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange.

She never knew that Harry was capable of such a feat. She passed by the stunned foes, then saw a sight that really chilled her to her soul. It was Harry, and he was lying limp on the ground. She rushed to him, hoping to any god or goddess that he was alive.

She took his arm and searched for a pulse. She felt it, and was crying with joy. However, she felt that the pulse was slowly fading. Harry slowly opened his eyes, and was greeted with a sight that was welcoming to him.

He asked weakly, "D-Did I do it? Is Voldemort… gone?".

Fleur nodded and answered softly, "Yes, 'Arry. He is gone. You did it.".

Harry managed a small smile, although it was a happy one at that. He looked at Fleur, then raised his right hand slowly and cupped her cheek. She took it, pressed it to her warm skin, hoping he would hang on long enough for someone to come and help him.

"Fleur… I'm sorry… that things didn't… work out… like I planned.", he started to say. He spoke that with two meanings; one, he knew he did not have much time left. He would not be able to enjoy his victory long. He would no longer see the faces of his friends.

Second, he was sorry that Fleur did not give him a chance. A chance to know the joy of having a girlfriend. He tried, but she insisted that they could never really be together. She explained, although it was excruciating for her, that she wanted a man that had more experience in life and love… not a boy that was inexperienced in both things.

She pleaded with him to stay with her, to hold on for a bit longer. He shook his head and replied, "Listen… thanks for… being there… for me… at least. Tell everyone… that they… are safe now.".

His head then lobbed off to the side, and his hand fell limp to the floor. Fleur was now crying in disbelief, tears coming forth like a fountain. She shook him gently, pleading with him to wake up. He did not respond. She checked his pulse one more time… not a thing.

Harry was dead.

In ten minutes after he passed on, Aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix stormed in. However, they were too late. Dumbledore and the rest of the Order hovered over where Fleur was. She was sobbing hard, holding Harry in a death grip.

"Miss Delacour, what has happened?", Dumbledore inquired, now showing his true age at the sight of seeing his friend dead.

She told them everything, well everything that she saw. The Aurors carried out the Death Eaters, each of them paying their respects to Harry Potter.

Coming back to the present, Fleur just didn't know what to say or do. She was blaming herself for Harry's decision, for him to choose death rather then life.

"I-I could have done something. I could have given him my heart… he gave me his. Perhaps… he would have fought on to live rather then die.", she whispered to herself.

The words he said to her, "Anytime I have a little happiness, its taken away. I guess I'm not meant for joy and love at all" echoed through her mind. She assumed that Harry thought that since his job as complete, the world would not need him anymore. He would then be free of misery and rejection, the two things he felt nearly all of his life.

And she could have at least relieved him of some of the pain, to show him that he was acceptable. But now, it was too late.

As the massive group started to lower Harry's casket in the ground, beside Merlin's grave bed, Fleur slowly left the sanctum and went out into the rain. It was now a downpour, as if the heavens themselves were mourning for the loss of Harry James Potter.

The half-Veela slowly strode back to the carriage that dropped off her, Gabrielle, and Jonathan. She just stood by the carriage door, looking off into the distance. She owed Harry a lot, more then she can possibly say.

For all those times you stood by me

For all the truth that you made me see

For all the joy you brought in my life

For all the wrong that you made right

For every dream you made come true

For all the love I found in you

I'll be forever thankful baby

You're the one who held me up

Never let me fall

You're the one who saw me through, through it all

Fleur sorely wished now that she gave Harry her heart… her love. All those time that he tried to win her love and affection, she shunned him away. She was afraid… afraid of what the public might think if they saw them as an item.

However, Harry took rejection in strides. He was used to it, but it was a pretty big blow for him. And, no matter what happened, he was there to comfort and support her when need be. He was there to make sure she smiled, even though she did nothing to make him smile.

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

Fleur recollected on how Harry encouraged her, supported her when she wanted to be a Healer. Most people thought that she was merely a pretty face, not having enough experience to become a Healer. However, Harry had faith in her and did what he could to make sure Fleur reached her goal.

She took some private lessons from Madam Pomfrey, who came at the request from Harry. She was able to pass with flying colors, and was taken in as her assistant. Fleur was very grateful and thankful towards Harry, because he made it all possible.

You gave me wings and made me fly

You touched my hand, I could touch the sky

I lost my faith, you gave it back to me

You said no star was out of reach

You stood by me and I stood tall

I had your love, I had it all

I'm grateful for each day you gave me

Maybe I didn't know that much

But I know this much is true

I was blessed because I was loved by you

Her first day as a Healer was incredible. She was taking care of students at Hogwarts, and also making progress. Students, mostly males, were very glad that she had came. Madam Pomfrey was very proud of her assistant, and could see that she was going to go far.

Harry also visited Fleur frequently, and they struck a friendship bond with one another. However, Harry soon wanted the bond to be taken the next step. However, as much as Fleur liked Harry, she could never see him and her together as a couple. So, she discouraged all of his tries.

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

Fleur came back to reality, when she felt her little sister touch her shoulder. She was carrying Jonathan in her arms, making her much more mature and adult-like. She sighed at seeing her older sister like this. She knew that Fleur was in turmoil over Harry's death. She was too.

She kept seeing the two together, and could actually feel the strength of Harry's love for her sister. Inwardly, she was pleased. Although she considered Harry her hero, she knew that he and Fleur were cute together. However, seeing her older sister discourage him so was very sad to see. Now, it seemed that she was paying the price for her actions.

You were always there for me

The tender wind that carried me

A light in the dark shining your love into my life

You've been my inspiration

Through the lies you were the truth

My world is a better place all because of you

"Sister, its time to go.", Gabrielle said softly. With her parents gone, Fleur was now in charge. She now had control over the entire Delacour estate in France, and some now recently acquired in Britain.

Fleur slowly nodded, opened the carriage door, and helped her two siblings in. Climbing in herself, she closed the door and told the driver to head back to the Ministry Headquarters. They were going to take the Floo Network to get back home to France.

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

You lifted me when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

They were going back to France to clear up some business, they decided from there wither to stay in Britain or not. For Fleur, she did not want to return. The country just gave her painful, bittersweet memories of her and Harry together. Even though she was an assistant at Hogwarts, she did not want to return to a place that reminded her of Harry so much.

Gabrielle gently touched her sister's shoulders and said, "I would like to stay here, Fleur. Harry worked hard to see that you achieve your dream. Please, don't dishonor him by going away.".

Fleur knew that she was right. Harry did a lot to see that she was a Healer, and leaving Hogwarts would be dishonoring his memory. That, she would not even consider! So, she decided that they would return back to Britain one day.

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

Fleur looked out the window, seeing the graveyard slowly disappear from view. She took one last look at the site where Harry was buried, and made a promise then and there.

She whispered, "I promise Harry, I will never forget you. Or of the times you helped me out.".

She then added to herself, 'And… I will always carry my love for you.'.

(Author's Notes: Well, how was this? I hope you all are not too disappointed.

Darien: If any of wish to make a fanfic out of this, as either a prequel or a sequel, be our guest! We would like to see on how Harry and Fleur's relationship was prior to this songfic.

DJ: Yeah! Think of any of you out there can take the challenge, and make a true fanfic out of this? Come on and show us, show us your talent!

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews)


End file.
